The present invention relates to the field of electronic apparatus, and more specifically, to a method for optimizing web page pre-loading and an apparatus to implement the method.
Currently, Internet has become an indispensable part of life. A variety of websites providing diversified contents and functions have emerged to meet various needs of people.
However, along with the diversified contents and functions of websites, web page file is growing. The reason is that the web page file includes applications for achieving various functions, such as JavaScript application. In order to provide more functions, the number and code amount of JavaScript application are also growing.
So it results in the problem that when users access the websites, the time required to load each web page is longer, which leads to poor use experience of the user.
For the above, it is desirable to provide a method and an electronic apparatus for optimizing web page pre-loading, which can effectively reduce the time to load a web page, thereby improving use experience of the user.